zootopian love story
by Jdasilva2018
Summary: Gazelle and Nick love story
1. chapter one meet up

This is my first attempt at creating a story and any sort of comments good or bad would truly be appreciated. Now onto the story

Two years ago.

In Zootopia it is said that anyone can be anything. But is not as easy as it may seem as we find that those enthralled by this slogan come thinking that life will be easy and they would find success in their life, they come from all over the world to unknowing of the truth hopping to make it big or have their dreams fulfilled. Unfortunately that is not always the case and can sometimes be far from it, but to those that truly believe and never give up it can be true, As we now set the scene of the story.

Under some random bridge or a bench and even just on the side of the street/building allys. That was what home was to a poor gazelle who left her family overseas to follow her dream of becoming a singer. Heading to the place where "anyone can be anything" thinking that it would be easy and that in no time at all she would be living her dream. But no one wanted to give her a chance not a single record company or studio would listen to her sing not one. Now all alone with no real home little money a old guitar and pick along with the clothes on her back being her only positions. "why… why did I have to believe that stupid slogan." said the gazelle trying to stay dry on this rainy night. "now I have nothing nowhere to stay no food to eat and no real way to stay warm." life had been real hard for her with the only way she can make any real money being from singing and playing the guitar every day on the streets or at parks. Witch usual have her just enough to eat and little else. But at least she was alive and relatively well given the current situation that happens to be transpiring. But she could not think for much longer because with the exhaustion that the gazelle was currently feeling she went to sleep with a dreamless night.

The next morning it was back to the grind for the poor gazelle with finding a place to sit and play well hopping for someone who is nice to drop some cash in the hat she placed on the floor. Today she had decided on going out to the park to play because their was less a chance of her getting yelled at by some store owner and having to move to a different place.

As the day rolls on and she is singing her 10th song she stops for a little break and to look at the amount of money that she has made when she looks up and sees him. A red fox with a smile that just screams confidence and nice green eyes that soothes her soul. As she goes back to her counting because she does not want to be caught staring at him, as she is counting he starts to come closer and then asked her a question "hey there I was passing by and I just happen to hear you sing and I have got to ask what your name might be." the gazelle questioned weather or not to tell him his name when he spoke again. "because with the voice of an angel you got to have a name like one." and now she was stunned at what he had just said to her, and with her shock she had shyly staited her name "Isabella, Isabella Grazella." "well Isabel I have got another question for ya. How about you meet here tomorrow and I'll take you somewhere that I know you are going to like." the fox says but has Isabella wondering if he is telling the truth of is trying to trick her into something that she would undoubtedly regret but in her mind she had nothing left to lose "ok I'll meet you here but at what time?" asks Isabella "hows about at around 12:00 would that work out for you?" asked the fox "ok sure around 12:00." great now that is all settled he drops some cash in the hat and turns to walk away but a quick look in to the hat reveals that he had given her a 50 "wait I can't take this this is too much." "no it is ok you can have it it looks like toy need it more than I do." "well can you at least tell me what your name is?" asked Isabella with a hopeful look in her eyes. "Nick, Nick Wilde."

And with that walks off with a two finger salute and some whistling.

With that conversation out of the way Isabella went on back to playing in Hope's to get some more cash in her pocket but she could not stop thinking of that fox Nick from his amazing eyes to his handsome face and oh so lovable smile that he had. One meeting, one meeting was all that it took for Isabella to ge a crush on that fox, and she was going to meet him tomorrow. She could not wait but neither could she really focus on her singing, and after a while of not being able to finish a song completely without stopping and thinking about Nick she decided to pack up and get going. After counting her final amount for the day and getting a grand total of $103.94 she decided that a change of clothes where in order seeing on how her current set was a little worn and dirty. so she went to the nearest clothing store that had o in looking clothes for a low price, and after picking out a nice green shirt and black sweatpants she had around $40 left and decided that some fast food would be alright to have today because she still needed to save as much money as she could. Isabella went back to the bridge where she had started her day after getting her food she eat it and putting her new clothes in a bag and under her head so they would not get dirty Isabella had fallen asleep. with dreams of that damm fox nick who no matter how hard it was tried would not leave the thoughts of Isabella.

Waking up the next morning Isabella got dressed got a breakfast sandwich and coffee to help start her day and at seeing the time on a nearby clock it being 11:30 Isabella had to rush to get to the park on time to see Nick and find out what he had in store for her. When she had arrived at the park she went to the spot that they met yesterday and their she saw him, just sitting there looking and waiting for her. When he looks her way again and sees her he smiles and as she sees this her heart melts and can do nothing but smile back at him and hurry over happy just to see him. but with what he has in store for her she would be happy for a whole other reason entirely.


	2. chapter 2 sing your dreams true

NICK POV

I had arrived at the park a little early just because I would not want to be late and I also wanted to make sure that I had everything I wanted to say planned out and assured. I was sitting around just waiting for Isabella when I saw her in a pretty nice looking green shirt and some black sweatpants. And when I saw her all that I could think oh how beautiful she was even in such a simple looking attire and all I could do was smile at her well I was lost in my thoughts. The next thing that I had realized outside of my thoughts was that she was their right next to me. "hey their nick" she said "well hello their Isabella did you sleep well?" I had asked her "yes I did and I just could not wait to see what it is that you had to show me. So when am I going to see this surprise?" "yep let's get going we don't want to be late to this place." I had said as U proceed to get up and stand next to Isabella, "you look nice by the way" "why thank you" she said

as we started walking we just started up a conversation and getting to know more about each other like that Isabella is actually from Borezill and came over to try to make her dream a reality. After a while we started to approach are final destination so I turned to her to tell her "ok so here is the deal when we get there you are going to follow my lead on this one ok?" "ok?" "great now we are here" as I turn to my right and look up at the building and when Isabella sees it she let's out a gasp of surprise and then asks me "are we really going here? This is one of the most famous recording studios in the entire city and just about the world. Why are we going here?" at this I just smile and say to her "because we are going to see if you can get signed and as far away from your current predicament as possible." "b-b-b-but how did you get an appointment here last time I tried they said that they were booked all the way through the next 6 months." "I might happen to know a guy or two and was able to squeeze this in to their busy schedule." I said after hearing her surprised response.

We head inside and head over to the front desk when we get there we see a sheep behind the desk who is busy at work said to us "hello welcome to Larry and jim record labels do you have an appointment?" "yes" "name?" "Nick Wilde" she then proceeded to look for my name in the appointment book "ok mister Jim will be right out" she said after finding my name and who the appointment was with. We then go to find are seats and wait for him to come out, well we are waiting we start up are nice conversation we were having on the way over here. After a minute or two Jim comes walking towards us with a smile on his face "ah Nicolas how good it is to see you, and I see that you have got a pretty face with you as well eh" "hey Jim how are you and the kids?" "we are all good so who is this you got? Is she the one I 'had to hear to believe' and 'sings like an Angel's quier' you told me about over the phone?" at this I took a quick look over next to me to see that Isabella is blushing a bit. "yep this is the one" as I put my arm around her "I mean why would I lie to you about my girlfriend over here?" at this she blushes even harder I just laugh a little and say "so you ready to hear an angel sing" and he laughs at that then says "if you are indeed not tricking me then we will hear one for sure." we then follow him toward the elevator and head up to the recording floor and head in to one of the room to use its booth. As we get their Isabella is ushered in to the booth and gotten setup and when she is all set up with her guitar on her lap headphones on and mic adjusted she is told to start singing. And when she does you can tell that she was putting everything into it and yet she made it look so easy that a baby could do it. At the end of the song I looked over to Jim and could see a tear flowing from one of his eyes to then turn to me and say "kid you really found one with amazing talent" "told you, so you going to sign her or not?" "to not sing her would be the greatest tragedy in the music world ever." he pushed a button so that Isabella could hear him. "just so you know Ms. Isabella you just got signed." all you could hear on are end was a high pitched screech.

After all the paperwork was all said and done we headed back to the lobby of the building I then turned to her and asked her this "well Isabella did you enjoy your little trip towards a new life and stardom?" "yes I did but I have to know why….why do this all of this for an animal you don't even know? And had not a single obligation to? Just why did you do it?" "I did it because I could not let such a pretty face suffer any longer then she has. Also I wanted to do something nice for once now if that is all I shall bid you adieu" and with that and my little two finger salute and a walk backwards I start to leave Isabella alone to then hear her scream at me to stop and with a pause in my step and a turn around I look at her right in front of me I am about to ask her what when she tells me thanks and kisses me on the cheek I start to blush a bit though she couldn't see it through my fur or at least I hope she couldn't. She then turns and walks back into the building and I stand their dreamy eyes for a minute and start to walk away and everything is going good until everything starts to get bright and I wake up

The sun like always was shining right in to my eyes through the curtains getting me up like it always does and as I lie in bed trying to go back to sleep to have another go at the same dream I've been having for around the past 3 months. after me and Judy went to that Gazelle concert only for me to see that it was Isabella who was on the stage and finally realizing who Gazelle was I had soon started to think back to her and couldn't help but have these dreams (even though I didn't want to stop having them). I finally decided to get up as my nose had caught whiff of breakfast being made by my partner on the force Judy Hopps I start to wonder if I Would ever be able to talk to Isabella again alone just the two of us and maybe I would finally be able to tell her how I truly felt about her and why I did what I did and hope that she would return my feelings.


	3. Chapter 3 scent renewed

After my awakening I went to go and see if my nose was a lier or not because I could not always trust it when it came to what I think is being used in this breakfast. So I get dressed quickly and head out to the kitchen that I share with Judy because after we became partners on the force proceeding my graduation from the academy, we decided that it would be so much easier for us if we got a place that we both just shared so we would always be there for each other and save on time and money with transportation on going to the precinct. As I appear in the kitchen I see that indeed the nose did know and at my spot at the table there was one of the best things that could possibly be for breakfast blueberry pancakes, but not just any blueberry pancakes hopps family farms blueberry pancakes. As I see this my mouth starts to water and I rush to my seat and start to gouge on the delicacy presented to me, in the middle of my first bite I hear over towards my side a cough as I look I'm shown the sight of my partner looking at me with a smile and says "well good morning Nick I see that you are enjoying your breakfast right?" "yeph." I swallow the food in my mouth "yep I am thanks for this Judy I really appreciate it." "you are welcome Nick it's the least that I could do to thank you for getting those front row tickets to Gazelle tonight and even convincing Bogo to give us the day off." "come on now fluff it is not that big of a dea.l" I had told her this a hundred times since I had gotten those tickets last month. "I know but I still want to say thanks." "well then your welcome." as I then go back to eating my pancakes I had finished them in less than 10 minutes "thanks for the pancakes Carrots but I'm going to finish getting ready then we can go out and hang around until the concert starts, sound good to you?" "yeah that sound fine to me." "great see you in a few." I told her as I get up from the table and head towards my room to finish getting ready by taking a shower and brushing my hair and other thing like that.

After all was said and done are showers have been had and clothes placed on are bodies we get going locking the door to the apartment and getting on are way towards where the concert was being held and just hanging around or shopping well they waited, something that neither could have truly expected claws about to happen to the tod and doe, but how will it change their lives and would it be for the better or would it dampen it? That was a question that was about to be answered.

As the day rolls on and the concert is close me and Judy decided that is was time to head over and get in line to get to are seats and into the building. As we were just standing there in line waiting we start to hear some screams and some shouts and turn around to see none other than Gazelle going down the line taking photos and signing things for her fans as well as thanking them for coming. And as she comes towards us and I can do nothing but stare at those gorgeous eyes and beautiful face that can do nothing nothing wrong but taking my breath away, then she come to us and stops as she sees me and stares as well and then with a huge smile on her face she hugs me, For a moment I just froze in place to then hugged back collecting a quick whiff of her scent through her perfume, this was something that I had never wanted to end and if it didn't end I would have been content with that. But unfortunately all good thing must come to an end and as she started to break up the hug I had gotten this happy smile that just wouldn't leave my face, "how have you been. I it has been years since I have seen you. And some of my sources say that you have become an officer, that is great for you I'm so happy" "I've been good Isabella and it's all true. I have turned my life around for the better." I had answered her never losing my smile "and as I can see you are doing well for yourself and that the singer life has been treating you well." as I look next to me at Judy and see her shocked and surprised fans and cant help but let out a little chuckle "and this ball of fluff right next to me is my partner a Ms. Judy Hopps, and this Judy" as I point to Isabella "is one Isabella Grazella the famous singer known as Gazelle." at this Judy starts to freak out a little. "OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG Hi there I just I just can't even wow." as Judy was trying to speak I could not help but try to make fun of her, "what's wrong fluff? Fox got your tongue?" Judy proceeds to punch him in the arm. "sorry about him, I just want to say that I am a big fan and that you are one of my favorite stars ever?" Judy said in a very quick and exited way "why thank you officer I would also like to thank you for all the work you did with the missing mammal case and dealing with Ms Bellwether." "it was no problem Gazelle I was just doing my job and Nick was just being an annoying help" said Judy "hey I resent the annoying part of that statement" "of course you would slick, but do you mind telling me the most important of things here." "and just what would that be fluff?" I asked her wondering what she was talking about "oh just the fact that you know one of the most famous mammals in all of zootopia." "well carrots that is a long story to tell." I told her "why don't we go and tell her in my dressing room where we would have a lot more privacy." "you know that is not a bad idea we then proceeded to get out of line and followed behind Gazelle and went into the building and towards the dressing area.

As we get their I start to get a whiff of something that just soothes my soul, and after a quick check I discover that it was Isabella and that her perfume had started to wear off and her natural scent was coming out more clearly. Not that I would ever complain about that it was just something that I could not ignore no matter how hard I had tried to so I gave up on trying to ignore it and tried to take in as much as I could in order to never forget it. Thinking that if this is the last time I see her then this is how I want to never forget her.


	4. chapter 4 reacquaint with your crush

Isabella's POV

Today I was doing a show to help local students whose parents could not afford the things they needed, these were my favorite kinds of shows to do because they meant the most to me and I would always deal good after each and every one. After the troubles that I have had in my life anything that I could do to help prevent that for someone else was the only reason I needed to put one of these on. As I go ahead to do my usual for one of these shows by Walking down the line giving autographs to those who am for one and some pics as well, you know things that can make a memorable night that you never forget about I get about halfway down the line when I see him standing there with the one and only Judy Hopps the first ever lagomorph officer in Zootopia. I can't help but stare for a second looking there at Nick and thinking about the first time that I had saw him and all that he had done for me, and as I approached him I could not but help but get a whiff of his scent, even with all of these other animals around his was one that I picked up the most because it was something that In could smell for the rest of my life and never be unsatisfied with it. As I approached him I could do nothing but give him a hug hoping to get as much of his scent in to my mind as it could take (and that was a lot).

After are little chat and offer to come to my dressing room that they thankfully accepted we start to head that way. As we head through the dressing area toward mine I start to think about what more I want to say to the both of them when we get there, after another minute or so we arrive at a door with a big star on it and says GAZELLE and all that I could do is chuckle a little on the inside as I remember the reason it was like that. We all then proceeded to head inside the room and sit down to begin are talk, "hey Gazelle I have been meaning to ask you how you and the big red annoyance know each other?" asked Judy "first things first I would really appreciate it if you would call me by my actual name Isabella, and to answer your question it would take a little more time then we currently have seeing as the show is about to start and I still need my makeup and hair done." as I say this my little group of stylists come in after a quick knock, "hello there ms Isabella time to get ready." the lead stylist says to me then noticed the others in the room. "oh I'm sorry I didn't see you there my name is Linda. I am Ms Isabella's lead stylist and you two would be?" she had asked the two of them. "my name is Judy Hopps and it is nice to meet you Linda." "and my name is Nick." he had said as he gives her a sly wink and at seeing that I feel a little jealous but quickly push those feelings down. "well it was nice to meet the both of you but I am going to have to ask for you to leave please so we may get to work." Linda said to both of them "don't worry Linda there both ok to stay." I said to Linda not wanting them to leave especially Nick. "ok if you say so." she had said back with a little confusion in her voice. "then let's get started."

After what felt like hours (but really it was only minutes) my hair and makeup are finally done with allowing me to get out of my chair and stand up to get ready for my performance. We leave my room and heads towards the stage well the three of us ate continuing are conversation from earlier and just getting to know each other better. "hey Isabella?" asked Judy "yes Judy what Is it?" "I couldn't help but notice that when you say certain words you have a slight accent. Can I ask where are you from if you do not mind?" "of course not Judy I was born and raised in Borzilla. in a more tourist heavy area so I learned English easily and was able to get rid of most of the accent when speaking it. But as you could tell I could not completely get rid of it." I had told her as we had just made it to the stage. "you two can wait here until the show is over so that way we can hang out some more when the show is over. You two good with that?" "sure." "yes mam." they both answered me with. "ok let's get this on"

After the show was over and all my songs had been sung I was tired and a little sweaty but happy because I would get another chance to talk with Nick again and that would always make me happy. "wow you were great Isabella. Even better then we met." nick had said and that caused me to blush a little "oh stop it I am not that good." I said "oh but it true my darling. Why deny such an obvious fact?" at that I blushed a little harder and lightly pushed him "oh stop you." I told him and he just laughed a little "hey I have been meaning to ask you. Ya know if you aren't so busy next Sunday if you would not mind. I mean if you want. Mabey go to a cafe or something and just catch up. Just the two of us?" he said after placing his hand on the back of his neck and looking away a little. "Nick Wilde are you asking me out on a date?" I asked hopeful on the inside but with a teasing voice unable to resist the temptation to. "I mean if you really want it to be we-" he stopped speaking the moment that I planted a light kiss on his cheek "I would love to go on a date with you Nick" I said and as soon as I did he smiles but then he remembers something and stops for a second. "on before U forget could you sign this for me." he said handing me a magazine with my face on the cover "I promised my chief that I would at least try to get this signed in order to get me and carrots the day off." he told me then handing me a black sharpie giggling I take it and proceed to sight it out to one Adrian Bogo and hand it back to Nick when I get an idea "hey give me your paw please." "ok why?" "just do it." I told him and he proceeded to give me his paw and when I had it I took the opportunity to write down my phone number and address on it with a heart "there now you know where to find me and how to call me." I said as I give him another kiss on the cheek waive Judy goodbye as she had to talk to her siblings over the phone because they got real jealous when they heard where she was and what she was doing deciding to take my leave at that and head home.

As I am driven to my place by my driver I could not help but to think of seeing Nick again and having this dreamy smile on my face that would just not go away. We then pull up to my house which for what I do for a living would be considered a tiny house, it is a two story building with 5 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms, a kitchen, living room, dining room, and a un home gym and theater. It was big for sure but was not as big as what others would buy and was also only really filled with bare essentials. Along with only one housekeeper and a chef that I only hire when I come home from one of my shows because I would be too tired to want to or even try to make some to make myself food. I thank my driver and tip her because I always like to give where I can and tell her to have a nice rest of her night, then after heading in thanking tipping the chef and locking the door after him have the meal he had made for me (which was truly delicious), head upstairs to my bed and quickly go to sleep dreaming of the only one to have stolen my heart.


	5. chapter 5 next question

NICK POV

I asked her out I had actually asked her out and she said yes I could not believe it I thought that it was all a dream but to my surprise it was all real and I could not be happier about it, after getting up today still a hole lot sleepy being naturally nocturnal waking up in the morning was always a hassle to me no matter how many times I had done it before. But today after realizing the truth in the events yesterday I was more awake then when I had my coffee in the morning, so I then proceeded to get my Pawaii shirt and pants on having left my uniform in my locker at the precinct to make life easier. I head to the kitchen with a bounce in my step and a smile on my face, as I pass by Judy I can hear her say "hey slick. What has got you in a great mood. I mean the coffee isn't even made yet and you look like you have had 3 cups? What gives?" "well there Judy I am as happy as I am because I can be and their is barley a thing that can change that." I told her keeping my usual snark in my voice, "ok then" she said "you ready to help make the world a better place?" it was one of are morning rituals that we would soon grow old then discontinue "I don't know I mean the worlds pretty big." "and so is are commitment to helping. So let's get going." she said with a smile rivaled only by mine at the moment as we left the apartment and headed toward this nice little coffee shop and got some bagels with cream cheese to go and went off on are way to work.

After getting are breakfast and heading inside of the precinct both me and Judy headed toward the desk that had held are good pal Clawhauser "hey bud how have you been?" I asked like I always do when I see him "I am doing great. thank you for asking. But I would have been better if I had gone out and saw the Gazelle concert last night." he said with a cross in his arms a sad look on his face and a small huff, "but as I heard you two where their last night. So how was it?" he had asked us and both knowing that if we answer wrong we would be dragged in to a conversation that would last for hours and the topic was only Gazelle by the chubby cheetah. "it was fine Clawhauser. But we should really get going we do not want to be late for roll call, Judy had said as we then proceed to head to the bullpen, "nice save" I had told her not wanting the worst out come of the conversation to happen, I love Ben but when he goes on he goes on about Gazelle, "no problem Nick, wouldn't want my partner to be taken out before we even get an assignment." she had said and we both have a little laugh knowing how true that could have been had it slipped in anyway that I had actually known Isabella in the flesh and had her number, that would have lead to a lot of begging and the probability of needing a new phone from fear of Ben hacking it or getting in some how.

As we had entered the bullpen we proceeded to get in to are normal seat still having to share one for it not being replaced for two chairs at this height. But neither Judy or I minded having grown used to it and becoming such close friends In the process. After getting in to the seat my mind had drifted off to Isabella, and had drifted off so much so that I did not even hear Bogo enter the room or give out the assignments a d was stuck I nbn my fantasies until there was a tap and light shake on my shoulder next to me "huh wah" I look at Judy "yes carrots what is it?" I had asked "you know that the rook call is over right? we can go now." she had said making me realize what had gone on "you ok slick you zoned out pretty deeply their you good to go?" "no yeah I am fine carrots. let's go and make the world a better place." and with that we left to go and do are jobs.

Which was pretty uneventful and boring but hey in this line of work boring is good, so the end of are shift rolls around and we get ready to go and as I am waiting for Judy I get the Idea to give Isabella a call so that way she has my number and so we can get this date set up, I call the number and it rings 4 Times before it is answered "olá Isabella Grazella speaking quem é você?" "hey it's Nick" I had said wondering why she was speaking a different language "oh Nick how are you?" "I am doing fine and I just wanted to give you my number. You know seeing as how I didnt last night" I told her "also I was wondering seeing as how I am free on Friday. And hoping that you are not to busy that you wouldn't mind going out at let's say 8:00? And I'll pick you up at your place." I asked her praying for a yes. "I would love to Nick see you then" "thanks Isabella by" I the nbn proceeded to hang up my phone and as I do I hear a little cough from my side and look to see Judy "ohhh likes like you got a little crush slick." she said teasingly "and I bet that when Ben finds out about it it's going to be a great time for you" she had said to witch In response " ha ha fluff very funny but we b ok th know that if you tell Ben then I have no choice but to drag you down with me as punishment for such crimes." she know that I would do so as well " alright slick you dodged this bullet. But you still have to tell me how the two of you had met." "it is going to take a while so why don't I tell you as we walk back to the apartment k?" "k" we then both proceed to leave the building and head out after a long days work to sit back relax and tell some stories.


	6. chapter 6 long dates and family issues

Friday came around and I had become ecstatic my date was tonight and I had reserved a table at a restaurant that would be a surprise for Isabella got a nice set of clothes picked out and waiting, now I just needed to survive tell tonight with it being mine and Judy's only day off. which usually is the day that me and Judy would do some cleaning, shopping, and relaxing but today there was just no way that I would be able to relax no matter how hard I would try. All that was going through my mind was my days with Isabella and how many ways that it could possibly go wrong in my head. And no matter how hard I had tried those thoughts would not go away at all. I had tried going to sleep and that did not work, then I had tried cleaning but that had failed as well, last thing that I had tried was just watching the TV but even that was unsuccessful at putting a stop to all of these negative thoughts. After that I had just decided that they would not go away so I just sat around and waited for the inevitable demise of my life.

After another hour or so of waiting around I had decided that it was the perfect time to get ready and then get going. So I take a shower put on some cologne to help smell nice, then came my clothes, I had chosen to wear a nice red, green, and white button down long sleeved shirt then some brown khakis with some black dress shoes, next thing on my list was combing my hair and brushing my teeth and putting some breath spray in their so I don't have any sort of bad breath and ruin the moment. Now with that all said and done the Last thing on my list was to go and collect my date and take her to the restaurant. As I head to the door I grab the keys for my car and tell Judy goodbye, "hey Judy I'm heading out now if I am not here by tomorrow you know where I am." "ok and tell Isabella that I said hi slick" Judy yelled from her bedroom. I told her about the date knowing that she would find out eventually and that she would also be able to keep this a secret, and with an assuring ok I head out the door and to the garage where I keep my car, and I know what you are thinking why do you have a car or why do you not use it to get to work or something along those lines, well I can answer that question easily because it would add another cost to living expenses with gas and such, so I only really drive it when I need to do somewhere that is not within walking distance from the apartment or if I am getting a lot of things and it would make it easier to carry like a lot of groceries and things like that.

As I head over their I can't stop but wonder at what she is going to wear but to me it did not matter she was going to look gorgeous either way. As I approach her house I see a gate that is made to stop people from entering the driveway unannounced, I Get to the box on the side where you would put in the code to get in, already having got it from her earlier today I proceeded to input it in on the keypad and watch as the gate opens on it's own. I then drive up to her large house, I have no clue as to weather it is a mansion or if it is just a rather large house seeing as it looks like one but on a longer and larger scale. Checking the time to see weather I am late or early to see that I am right on time getting a light smile and a little nod, I then proceed to look at her door to see if she was heading over to see her having made her way down her steps and walking over and I could do nothing but stair at what I believe to be the true definition of beauty approach me, she was wearing a almost skin tight black dress that reached down to at the midpoint of her shins, along with some red high heels, and with the makeup that she had on only made it harder than it already was to stop staring at her face and blush, but I hope that it was one that my fed fer would help to hide. She then walks up to the door to get in I then come to my senses and hop out of the car to go and open the door and help her in like a true gentleman. "oh why thank you." she had said taking my hand and entering the car. "and they said that chivalry is dead." I proven to close the door walk around the car and get in to buckle up put it in drive and get this party started. I headed out of her driveway and down the road when I had heard a her start up a conversation "you'll look nice Nick." "why thank you Isabell. But I am nothing compared to how you look." at that statement she had blushed so hard you could see it straight through all the makeup she had on "oh stop it." she said as a response with a light shove along with it, "I mean it. You are one of the most beautiful mammals that I have ever seen and will more then likely ever see." "thanks." she said in a quiet and shy voice, "any way where are we going you still haven't told me." she had asked obviously trying to get over the last part of the conversation, "it is a surprise. And I am not going to tell you no matter what." I told her but then thought of something that might make her blush even more and couldn't resist "but I might be willing to give you some hints if I was given something. Like oh I don't know a kiss on the cheek maybe thinking that would work I was feeling confident tell she does it and gives me a kiss causing me to freeze for a second. well where's the hint?" she said after a few seconds "well their beautiful. Your hint is that it is nothing to fancy but nice all the same." I told her "ok and?" she said after a second of waiting "and what?" "where is the rest? That wasn't really the best of hints." she said a little annoyed and upset "well it was a hint. I mean I never said that is was going to be obvious. But their might be a chance for a better hint if the kiss was a little bit higher in the placement." I said with a smirk that she just giggled at and proceeded to kiss a little bit closer to my lips in ten getting a better hint out of me "ok hint two, it is owned and run by my sister and is in tundra town." "ok that was better but is their a was to get a part of the name?" "oh why their is my lovely" I say as I then proceed to point right next to my lips "right here could use some love." at that she lets out a little laugh and does what it takes to get the hint. "ok last hint" I had told her with a smile on one side of my face "the name starts with an F" smile still on my face knowing that this would be what gives it away, "are we really going to the Fiery Foxen?" "yep" "so what you are telling me is that you sister your sister runs one of the best and most well rated restaurants in ALL of tundra town. As well as questionable all of zootopia?" "yep that is the very same one." "OMG I've always wanted to go their but never had the time or someone to go with." she had said with a big smile on her face that made me just smile wider. "thanks Nick this is one of the best surprises that you have ever given me." "one of?" I ask a little confused "yes one of. Did you forget about how you surprised me when you took me to the label company. That was the first and best surprise you have given me so far." I then remember that was the first surprise and the second meeting I had with Isabella

The rest of the car ride was a little uneventful just simple questions like my sisters name, witch is Nattily by the way and things along those lines. After a few more minutes we arrived a tundra town and then ten more minutes and we had arrived at the restaurant. I had to look for a minute but I found a parking space and helped my date both out of the car and to the front door witch I opened like a true gentlemammle then enter the building, as I head up to the mammal who would be seating us at the table I then noticed who it was and that got a smile, "David what is up dude." "Nick my man. Life's been good for me how bout you?" "getting better. How's Lucy she doing well? Did she finally get that gift you have been trying to give her?" "yep she is doing great besides all of the hormones and such. But she and the little surprise are both doing great." he had said with a huge smile on his face as he looked at the reservation list and then to the seating chart in front of him before grabbing two menus, "alright follow me to your table you two." we then follow him well me and Isabella were standing right next to each other, as we get to a table in one of the nice parts of the restaurant. Their being two/three depending on how you look at it because their was the nice half of the restaurant that looked both fancy and expensive for those who wanted to go out on like a fancy date or event, then there was the more casual part of the restaurant were if you wanted to come in and get a good bite to eat but don't want all the fancy stuff or had a bit of a more rowdy family to eat at one of those places, their was that part then there was the middle which was a mix of the two not to fancy but not too casual, and was the perfect place to bring some friends and have a nice chat some lunch/dinner a drink and be happy, which was perfect for me because I don't really like fancy places or food, and it would be good because it could help the two of us relax if we start to get nervous and could have a more open conversation without many of the reservations of having to worry about both kids and the less appropriate topics being spoken with in reason. "alright you two here is your seat enjoy and your sister will be right with you Nick" "ummm I think you said it wrong. shouldn't it be your server will be right with you? Not my sister who is a chef not a server here?" "oh no she will be when I tell her who's here what there doing along as with." he said and I got a little worried "don't you dare tell her about this please, I just want a nice and relaxing night with a friend that I have not seen in a while." I had said in Hope's that it would work but to my dismay "sorry bud no can do not with a perfect seat to this show, and it is one I do not want to miss." he said as he turned to leave and all that I could think to do was grown and place my head in my paws hoping for a miracle.

But again the world hates me I look up to see my sister who is a little ticked off come marching towards us, "Nicholas Piberius Wilde." she had said in an obviously annoyed tone that made me flinch "hey there Natty. How are you?" I had asked hoping to calm her down, "oh I am fine thanks for finally asking, why do you do this Nick. Never calling, never really texting me and then when you need a favor you get mom to ask. What did I do wrong why do you not care how I feel anymore." she started to get misty eyed and I could not help but to get up and hug her "what have I done that has made you hate me so much from where you would punch the guy thinking wrong of me to never talking to me in any way" she had started to sob at this point and causing a bit of a scene, "hey,hey calm down" I said in a soothing voice knowing what would calm her down right quick and easy "look I'm sorry" I took hold of her face and had her look directly in to mine "I know that I have not really been the best of brothers right now but I want you to know and to always remember this. You could never do a single thing to stop making me care for you short of killing mother ok. Nothing short of it. Ok you are my sister my little sister and I love you." I start to hug her again and she stops crying "her Natty how about I make it up to you and help you find a nice girl? How about it would that make it up to you?" I asked knowing her preference and why that was. "ok sure. Thanks Nick. For everything" she said after hugging me again "now that I have said my word made up and such are you going to introduce me to this fine young lady you have brought with you?" she had pointed to Isabella as she was asking who she was "this of emotional sister of mine." that got a light ha ha from Nat "is Isabella Grazell." I then whispered in to her ear "but you might know her as the one and only Gazelle." that had made her gasp and look wide eyed at Isabell, well keeping quiet she had then said "OMG I am a huge fan of you before you leave could you please sign something for me? Also I'm sorry for what you had just witnessed. I tend to get very emotional when upset." "no that is alright I did not mind and I would gladly sign something for you." she told my sister and after all of that was said and done introductions were out of the way we gave Nat both of are orders mine being a nice salad with some roasted cricket legs and some homemade blue cheese dressing that was simply the best, Isabella had a taco salad with some black bean soup along with the same homemade dressing as myself, with dinner finished and are stomachs filled we left without paying do to the insistence of my sister we left and headed toward the car.

The ride back was a quiet one neither knowing what to say or ask, it was not like the date had gone south no it was as far north as it could get and a great time was had, but all that I could guess was that we were both tired and wanted a nice little bit of time to relax. But their was one thought that would not leave my mind, what where we? Where we boyfriend and girlfriend, or just good friends it was a question that would just not leave my mind no matter how hard I tried but I did not want to say anything yet because I wasn't fully sure if the feeling where truly returned yet or she was just infatuated with me. As we pull up to her house In once again let open the door for her and help her out "welp it looks like I must leave you here. I hope that you would be willing to do this again sometime? But with less family drama." "oh well of course I would be willing to do this again, and it really is a shame that I must go I truly enjoyed every second of my time with you." she had said after getting out and gives me a hug and I decided to ask now "hey Isabella I have a question for you." "yes what is it?" "well I was just wondering if this you know if you want it to that is, I just want to know and you don't have to tell me right now but uh. Are we like you know boyfriend and girlfriend?" I had expected the worst a full laugh or a slap to the face not at all what had actually happened, she had kissed me not on the cheek but full out on the lips, that had me stunned for a second but then giving back as best as I could, and I could swear there was fireworks going on in the background. After what felt like an hour we break apart "yes Nick I would love to be your girlfriend." she said with a set of dreamy eyes and smile, I could do nothing but smile back and slowly move closer seeing if another kiss was possible, and it was as we kissed again this time with more certainty in it, we then broke apart hugged said goodbye and I love you then I had went on my way back to the apartment to go to sleep and have a rest that I was sure would beat every other one that I have had in my entire life.


	7. chapter 7 three months of love

ISABELLA POV

The last three months had been a real blast some of the best that I have ever had, now that both Nick an I were dating. We had seen each other every Friday and had just hung out weather it be at his place or at mine out on a date or just at the store buying food and such, but no matter what it was we were both happy and content because it was with are significant other, and I would always have a blast with Judy or Nattily both becoming like sisters to me, and the biggest shocker to me when it came to these two was the fact that their dating as well, looks like Nick did as he said he would and found his sister a nice girl, and what an extremely cute couple they made always holding hands when they could even giving "secret" kisses to each other (I would always see it), it was just so sad they decided to keep it more hidden but I could understand their worries.

(Ok so here is some background on this/my version of Zootopia, interspecies couples and kids aren't something many would get mad at as long as it was two mammals that were of the same "race" like a lion and a tiger, or a wolf and fox, even a hare and a rabbit those kinds of things are accepted but things like an lion and a wolf, or a jackal and a tiger, things like that they were not truly accepted by a couple of mammals but you could still go about your day fine, just some dirt looks and scoffs or total avoidance. But something that many had argued over and had a love hate relationship of around 40:60 to the hate side of it, was a pred and prey relationship especially one with two natural enemies. Just so you know I have nothing against any gay or lesbian relationship ok I do not want someone to think that ok now back to the Zootopia. Gay marriage and the more accepted interspecies marriage was legal in all of Zootopia. And now back to the story)

I mean if it was found out it could be bad for the both of them, lost in customers at the restaurant and the constant judgement from the mammals Judy was arresting and even those who went to the precinct for help, it would do no good for either of them but they knew that as long as they had each other it didn't matter to them. And then there was me and my Nicky me being so well known as well as being a singer it could hurt my sales and such and Nick would have the same problem as Judy, but even with these issues we still loved each other and didn't want that to change for anyone.

As Friday had rolled around and me and Nick where having are weekly little get together we decided to go out for a nice walk, during the walk we had decided just for a minute to enter this nice little coffee shop, but as it turned out this was one of the best worst Ideas that could have happened. As we enter and order are coffees and drinks and collect them we go to sit down in the back of the shop, "hey Nick?" I started "yes Isabel what is it?" "well I was just wondering of it would be ok with you if you slept over at my place tonight?" I had asked with a slight blush on my face, "Isabel I would love to do that" he leans over and gives me a light kiss that we both thought no one had seen but we were wrong because unlucky us there was someone who had taken a picture of that kiss.

We then head out and back to Nick's apartment in order for him to get some things, as we got there we both saw Nat and Judy in a deep makeout session on the couch not noticing the both of us coming in, and before it got real saucy Nick had let out a cough to try and stop them and stop them it did, mid kiss when they heard him they both froze in place parted and blushed so Deeply that we could even see it through Nats red fut, "now as happy as I am for the both of you. And that is a lot. I would like for both of you to refrain from having a wrestling match on the couch please and thank you." said Nick getting them both to look down inbaristed, "now Judy I am going to be at Isabells tonight. and would like to say if it gets frisky please. Just make sure it is not anywhere but the bed. And not on my bed please I do not need the scent of my little sisters escapade in my room. Thank you and have a nice rest of your day."

After that Nick went to his room leaving the other two completely flustered to go and get his stuff to stay over, he left his room with a backpack in hand "alright I have got my things and am ready to go." "alright then let's go." we left after a goodbye to Nat and Judy still blushing hard. We were then inside of the car that I drive when I don't really want to draw attention, it was a simple light blue car that would blend in very well along with a bit of a darker tint to the windows to help hide my face. As we had arrived at my place and open up the gate to drive up to the garage I have around the side/back, placing the car in its designated parking spot we then head up the steps and inside. As we enter the building something just erupted in both of us and a heated makeout session begins "mph -why -mhhh -we -mmm -tak -mhhm -take -mphmph -some -hmm -were -mmmmmmmh -else." I had said in between all of are lust heavy kissing,

We had started to head toward the bedroom never breaking the kiss for something more important than a breath or air, as we arrive we both ran so fast that even the flash would be jealous, lying down on the bed we had both just started to feel all over each others body as it starts to get a bit more frisky I felt Nick had stopped which caused me to pause as well. "Nick babe what's the matter? Why did you stop?" I asked with confusion on my face "I just don't want the heat of the moment to cause you to do something you might not be ready for." "oh honey. There is no need to worry I want this as much as you do and I want it now" I had said trying to instigate another kissing session "are you sure Isabella. There is no going back after this. Especially for me once a fox mates we mate for life. So there is no going back after this." he had told me with a questioning look in his eyes, "Nick for me to be your one and only." I paused adding suspense then a light kiss on his lips before I said "would be something I could live with for the rest of my life." after that was said I was then successful in restarting are passionate moment.

With the things that happened in the bedroom and all the love that was given and taken I can say that without a doubt in my mind that this was indeed the best decision that I had ever made up to this point in my life.


	8. chapter 8 cant hide forever

Yesterday was one of the greatest days of my life, not only did I hang out all day long with the mammal of my life but I could truly call him my mate, and know that no matter what he would always love me and no one else. As the sound of the alarm rang in my room it had woken me up and that was something I did not want, for I did not want that lovely dream of a night to ever end, and as I try to bury myself deeper in to my "pillow" I feel a real sense of safety and love I hear it, the voice of my true love as open my eyes I can see that there was no dream. "wow I didn't know that my chest was that good a pillow. I might need to sleep with you more often." "oh yes please do, I have not had such a good night sleep in my life" to had responded to my new mate my mate I could not those two words out of my dead no matter how hard I had tried.

As I then started to wake up mentally I like up at my love and see those green eyes that have just captured my soul. We then proceed to kiss each other good morning, "so what did you think of last night? Any regrets and such?" did Nick really just ask that? "Nick the only way that I would regret last night was if it was all a dream." "well my one and only I can truly assure you that it was no dream, and that I am yours as much as you are mine." "great. Just the way I want it to be." I had told him meaning it down to the letter, "well my dear as much as I love being here with you I must go back to work." "are you sure you have to go?" I asked putting on a sad puppy eye and pout combo but still knowing that it has to happen no matter how much I don't truly like it. "yes I do but don't worry I'll come back tonight and we can have a nice repeat of yesterday. Does that sound like a good compromise?" "that sounds like something I won't be able to wait for." I said with some lust in both my eyes and in my voice. "don't worry you are not the only one." he had said to me with a look that could only say that he wanted more.

I had kissed him again then proceed to get out of bed and get dressed, as I look back to the bed I can see him just sitting there looking at me with hunger in his eyes, "like what you see hot stuff?" "there is not a view more beautiful than the one I have right now." I blushed at his response and decided to give some eye candy to him for such a good response, so I proceeded to bend my upper half to help put my panties on and then my pants, after that I turn to face him and place my bra and shirt on to see him still staring at me, "like your little show?" "one of the greatest ever." I then head over and kiss him "alright now get up so we can have breakfast and you can get to work." "fine." he then kissed me got dressed and we then headed toward the kitchen.

As we enter and get out some bowls and some cereal along with the milk and made are breakfast and had a good time, when we had finished with are meal I gave Nick the keys to one of my cars knowing he would need it to get to work we had given each other a hug and kiss goodbye, I watched as he left feeling a little bit alone when I had gotten a text on my phone, looking at it I was shocked it was a group of pictures with me and Nick kissing holding hands among other things, just starting at them I was dumbfounded and questioning how all of these were obtained.

I hadn't moved from the same spot for a good 10 minutes, out of nowhere I get a call from the record company and I had a feeling I knew what it was about, "hey their Larry How are you?" "oh I'm fine. But the real question is how you are?" "oh I'm fine why do you ask?" I had already knew why but wanted to see and hope that was not it, "well I was looking through social media as I do and I saw something very interesting. I saw some nice pictures of you and a red fox kissing and holding hands. Care to give an explanation?" "well you see." "yes." "that fox is Nick wilde you know the first fox officer. He and I are sort of going out." I told him knowing he was more than likely not going to be furious maybe a little upset but nothing more than that, "ok good to know. Now onto the next question. Is this a fling or a full out love affair? Because this is something that I am going to have to know." "it's a full thing and it was just made so yesterday." "so you had him tie the knot?" "yes" I answered now having a blush due to the direction the conversation had now just taken, "ok now that I know about this from your end I am going to have to go. Take the day off today you are going to need it." "thanks Larry and tell Jim I said hi would you?" "of course he would hate me if I didn't. Talk to you tomorrow." "bye see you then." I hung up the phone letting out a breath of relief knowing that it could have most certainly been worse, after thanking my lucky stars and with nothing left to do for the rest of the day I had decided that some tv or a movie on my couch with some chips or popcorn would be a nice way to relax my self, after all I'm going to need all the relaxation I can get for what was most likely to happen in the forcible future.


	9. chapter 9 paparazzi sucks

NICK POV

This had to be one of the worst weeks of my life because of those stupid pictures of me and Isabel that were all over every single social platform there is, and now just about everyone who knows me well enough has asked at least once to see if I could get them tickets to Gazelles next concert or event, to which I give the same reply of I will see what I can do for you ok, well except for Ben I promised him some because I knew that it would probably be the most exercise he would get that month, as well as a good reason to have the day off and be happy, I mean you can't just make Ben sad alright and a no or anything else would have done just that.

But the good thing is that I got something that I can use as sort of payment for Bogo if I have to, not that I would ever need to or at least I hope not, and not to say that this was a bod part or thing but everyone that was there on the force along with Judy was uncaring, well uncaring about my relationship being what it is, ever one cares about who it is with.

The real problem came from all the mammals who came in to the precinct, and every one that had either a problem with me or my love life, if I had to hear one more comment on how disgusting I am for dating a pray, or how I'm just a disgrace to my family and such I was going to punch them consequences be damned, but today was Friday and I did not have to deal with a single other mammal other then the one I love, "honey I'm hoooome." I had called out as I entered my apartment knowing that Isabella would be waiting there for me. "hey Nick." I had heard my sister call out to me, "well if it isn't my favorite sister." "I'm your only sister Nick." "so? It's still true." "shut up." she lightly punched my arm before giving me a hug to which I returned, and out of the corner of my eye I see Judy sleeping on the couch, "so how's your time with sleeping beauty over their?" "great. Thanks for everything Nick." she had hugged me again "no problem sis. I love you and I want to see you happy." "thanks. Now if you would excuse me." she then started to walk over to Judy, "I have to wake up my sleeping maiden." she then walked over to the couch leaned over and gave Judy a kiss "oh my fair princess." said Judy "your kiss has awoken me from my slumber." they had then looked at each other with true love in their eyes.

Judy then noticed my presence "hey slick. You get the groceries?" she had asked "yep got everything for a nice 4 mammal dinner right here." I then lifted my arms showing the bags of groceries I had purchased, "great let's get started." said a new voice from around were the bathroom was, this time it was my lover who could not help but come up and hug me, "hey their love. You have a nice time at the recording studio today?" I asked wondering because this was one of the only Fridays that she was not off from recording like I was off from the station, "it was ok. no one made me mess up this time so that was good. And there was not as many paparazzi. Or angry people waiting for me juptoday." "that's good." they had been pestering her all week, the paparazzi about me and the angry people about how could she and how wrong it was, I had it easier because if worse comes to worse we just arrest a bunch of mammals.

I was happy at hearing this though "at least everyone has started to relax a bit." after this little talk Nattily had started to cook for us you know with her being the head chef of a restaurant she would most certainly be better than the rest of us. after about a half of an hour she had made a simple meal with it being a nice eggplant parmesan, with a side for both me and my sister a little bowl or roasted cricket legs, and it was delicious which according to Judy meant that there was a special present that might need some unwrapping at her place (I could only guess what it was).

during dinner the topic of Isabella's next concert came up, "I'm thinking about in a month or two on a friday. That way the two of you." she then points to me and Juds "would have the chance to be their." "thanks Isabel. I would love to granted that I don't have to pay for a ticket. I can't really afford one right now." "Judy if either you or Nat had to buy a ticket I would not only give you your money back. But I would also make sure the person who charged you got fired." she said with a face that said she was as serious as she could be. "so to answer your question. You would not have to pay at all." "great. Thanks so much Isabella" she then hopped over and gave her a hug with a big smile on her face. "hey Isabella mind if I get another ticket?" I asked remembering my promise to big Ben "why?" "I just remembered that I told someone I would ask. There a huge fan and I know it would just brighten up his day." "ok who is it" "Its Benjamin Clawhauser. He is the cheetah at the front he also deals with the radio. He is just a great guy that can make you smile. If anyone would deserve it its him." I told her and Judy agreed with me also having the pleasure of knowing him to. "ok I'll get one extra just for you." she then kisses me "perfect. Thanks babe."

Dinner went off without a hitch and after the food was all eaten and dishes cleaned, both Judy and Nat left for Nats place to have a little sleepover, and Isabel was going to stay here for our little Friday night sleepover. as we got changed, dressed, and then in bed we got as close as we could with her back to my chest, effectively making me be the big spoon not that either had minded that, we then fell into a bit of a dreadful sleep with are dreams of one another.


	10. chapter 10 show times

Morning came with a blaring beep and a ray of light that forced me awake, but at least I was awake with my girlfriend who wasssss-not in bed with me. So I do what anyone would do and go on the hunt for my lover, to find her in the kitchen making some coffee for the both of us, I smile and head over to her and plans a nice good morning kiss or her accepting lips.

After our coffee and a chand of clothing we were ready to get on our ways to do are job's, "see you next week Isabella. Love you." I then give a goodbye kiss as I head to the precinct knowing Judy would more than likely be there, as I arrive I see Judy getting out of a car and head over to her, just as I arrive the car drives off and Judy takes notice to me. "hey slick. How are you?" "I'm good. And you?" "great. Now let's head inside." she said as she started to climb the steps to the precinct with a bounce in each one. "so how was your night with nat? Did she enjoy her present?" at this she had a bit of a blush on her face "it was nice. and I plead the fifth." "oh come on carrots just a little bit." "no Nick that is private and between me and her." "fine." I didn't really want to know what happened I had just wanted to tease her. We enter the building to see a happier than usual Ben, "hey bud. Why the happy face?" "oh. Hi nick, hi Judy. I'm happy because Gazelles next concert is official and is in two months on Friday the 20th." "that's nice to hear." Judy told him with a smile on her face now "well Ben it's time for us to get to the bullpen. See you around." we waved to each other as me and Judy set off on are way.

After getting are assignments we headed off to go and complete them. As the day went along we were just riding around patrolling the city streets of Zootopia, as this went on we had arrested a few mammals for a few things mostly selling drugs along with a few pick pockets and things like that. As lunch time started to roll around me and Judy decided it was time for a little break, Just as we radio In what we were going to do to get approval, as we got it we then decided to head to a nice little plaza square and have a little something there. As we arrive I get a call from Isabel, "hello my dear. Why are you calling me right now?" "what I have to have a reason to call my significant other?" after that response I could only think that she was up to something, "not when I am at work unfortunately. So if you don't have anything to tell me I'm going to hang up. Love you dear" as I go to hang up I hear her glee me to wait and I knew my little plan worked, "yes dear?" "I got you guys your tickets and one for this Ben. I wanted to give them to you." she told me, "and I wanted to know where you where so I could give them to you." "we are at moose plaza square having a bite to eat. Can you make it here?" I said wondering if we would have to make a detour when lunch was over, "sure I can come over just wait their. Love you." "love you to." we then end the call and I tell Judy the situation.

After a few minutes of waiting we see Isabella in some sunglasses and a pink hoodie so that no one recognizes her but us. "well hello. Fancy seeing you here." I said when she was close enough to hear me, "hey Isabella." Judy said after me, "well hello to the both of you. I hope that the two of you are having a nice day." Isabella said with a smile on her face that made my day, "well mine is most certainly better now that I get to see your lovely face once more." that had got a small blush and shy smile from her, "ok their hot stuff. Here are the tickets to the show." she hands me the tickets and I have a look at them, "thanks babe." I gave her a kiss on the cheek, "well as you both know I would love to stay and chat. But the three of us need to get back to doing are jobs. See the both of you later." Isabella said as she got up and waved as she hurried away with a smile on her face. "welp looks like we took a long enough lunch. It's time to get back to work it seems." I told Judy "looks like your right there slick." she answered after a look to her watch. "then let's get to it." we both got up and pay for our lunch and head back to the cruiser to get to work.

As the day goes on nothing else really happened at all, and when both our shift ended we were happy as could be me and Judy. "finale. we can go home" I said as we started to leave the precinct "I know. We had suuch a hard day today." she said with a roll in her eyes, "oh ha ha." I said to her. As we started to approach the front where Ben is I start to look for the ticket we have for him, "hey Ben. I've got something for ya." I told him when we both got near, "hey you two. What is it?" he had asked tith a look of curiosity on his face, "well its something I know that you are going to love to death. A ticket to the next Gazelle concert. Your welcome bud." I said handing over the ticket with a smile on my face, "OMG" he said at such a high pitched frequency it had all the glass around us shaking. "wow Ben. Could you warn us next time we have sensitive ears you know." "oops sorry guys." "its ok Ben." I said or believe I said as I was getting the ringing out of my brain from that sound he made, "welp see you tomorrow." said Judy still having her hands cover her ears, we then walked off making an agreement as we go, that if we ever give him Tickets or anything Gazelle related we would wear the most soundproof headset we could find period.


End file.
